


Test Tube Sinner

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Markets, Blood Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mental Anguish, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Near Death Experiences, Non-Canon Histories, Occult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paperhat Elements, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Named, Reader Physical Form Described, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Issues, Unethical Experimentation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: Abyss Co.Clearance Level: 5Experiment SevenHumanoid BioWeaponDescription:Experiment Seven is a ~~ hybrid created by ~~ with the purpose of being a living BioWeapon. Seventh experiment in the series and only success since Experiment Zero since alterations to techniques. ~~ discovered original experimental documentation on Experiment Zero and wished to improve the techniques in order to better handle subjects for sales. Experiment Zero was recorded to have ~~ on ~~, after the complete and udder destruction of original Abyss Co. Research Facility.Experiment Seven retains several marked traits of Experiment Zero though highly limited. Shifting is limited to alteration in the hands and irises. Subject retains marked speed and strength, with a particularly heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Unlike Experiment Zero, Experiment Seven has accelerated healing and experiences physical discomforts similar to humans. Abilities are reflected in iris coloring: Baseline - Crimson, Shifting - Scarlet, Suggestion - Fuschia, and Vocal - Jade. Experiment Seven requires a steady balance between human food and blood consumption.Experiment Seven Status: UnknownLocation: Unknown





	1. Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so let's get this fandom train a-rolling! So, this is my first time writing for this fandom, but after seeing SOOOO much stuff on Tumblr and watching the shorts for myself I couldn't help it when ideas flooded my mind! 
> 
> Ah! I'm so nervous! I hope this is good <3
> 
> A couple of this off the bat;  
> 1) I do plan on this being an eventual romance, but I don't know what kind of pairing to go with.  
> 2) I did write/have plans for a possible backstory to Black Hat. Considering there is no canon background (that I am aware of, I could be wrong) I decided to try something interesting here.  
> 3) I don't like the concept of Black Hat being...abusive...so you won't really see that here...he will still be a rather mean, harsh character, but within reason. I fell in love with fanfics that described him as cold hearted, but only because he doesn't understand emotions. He has instincts that he only...sort of follows. It takes him a long time to be 'nice' and he'll never be like that in the open. I enjoy the fact he gets a rise from scaring people and likes to observe people's reactions, but he can be extremely violent and hostile when required.  
> 4) As always please feel free to comment, ask questions, ect.

Wailing sirens whirled in an everlasting pattern of harsh crescendos and fading decrescendos. The intervals are thirty seconds long, the height of the sound so loud it left an unpleasant ringing in one’s ears. Dizzying lights flashed and flickered, white on red...white on red...white on red, painting the darken halls enough times to resemble an epileptic nightmare. It was stomach turning, headache inducing, overall murder on the senses. 

Beyond the screeching sirens, there was silence and beyond the flashing lights, there was darkness. Soft tapping, bare feet against chilled tile, echoed distantly. It was a sound that was nearly non-existent, blending in with the wailing, and muffled by speed. The owner of such steps wandered the long hall with an unknown destination in mind. Actually, said mind was rather empty, void, and listless driven by pure instinct at the moment. 

A hand wandered the walls, tracing the roughness with each step, a trail of red catching with each interval of the flashing lights. It isn’t long before the hall opens up into a large room filled with various desks, machinery, and glassware. Here is empty as well, seemingly so it would appear. The hand leaves the wall in favor of running against the grains of wood, trailing over paper, and various tools. 

Something connects with the hand, trembles and rocks before falling to the ground. The sound of shattering glass is almost too loud against the familiar wail of sirens. The hand lifts away from the surface of the wood, shifting to grasp a relatively large piece of reflective glass. Raising the piece of glass high, the owner of said actions ignores the prickle of pain at the sharp slice of flesh on the jagged edge. A fine, thin fluid bubbles up around the wound, streaking the reflective surface in spider webs of jade. The patterns are captivating, but hardly holds attention for long. 

Oh...was this you? Was this what you looked like? How...peculiar…you can’t help but wonder as primal instincts fade for the moment. You hadn’t seen yourself in a long time. 

The figure in the reflective glass held white skin and not in the sense of being pale either, but literal white skin, free of blemish or scar, smooth and fair to touch. Even your lips, while tinted a soft rose, were still unnaturally colored. The inside of your mouth was a deeper reddish pink accompanied by small pearly white teeth, each sharpened to a fang-ish point. You had a small nose and big eyes, irises a deep crimson with silvery white lashes and brows. Feather soft locks of hair, cut short were nearly weightless and unnaturally fluid. The silvery white locks were untamed and wild, framing your face naturally. 

Holding the reflective glass away from you, you get a glimpse of your body covered in a tattered white gown that held together by two small strings. One was behind your neck and the other at the base of your spine. The fabric while mostly white was stained with droplets of crimson. How strange? Slowly, you lower the glass and gaze about your surroundings. There is a trail of crimson behind you, marked in foot shaped patterns that followed you.  
Where was this place? Nothing looked familiar, but...then again...your mind was...bleak and empty. Even if you knew this place, you wouldn’t know it….would you? Glancing down at the glass once more, you feel your lips twitch and curl upwards. You like the glass, the reflective surface pretty and smooth...even with the speckles of jade. Your eyes flicker to the desk where the glass had come from. 

There are other strange objects, things you know the names of but can’t imagine their purpose. Tools and paper, pens and pencils...things you’ve seen others handle but have never gotten to yourself. Setting the glass down, your eyes wander the rest of the room. Small steps carry you towards vast pieces of machinery. Flashing lights...colors difficult to make out between the flickering red and white, but they are memorizing and strange. Fingers linger on one of the bulbs, small and fragile within the grasp of your forefinger and thumb. A bit of pressure and the glass snips and cracks in a spider web pattern...the light fading soon after. 

Tilting your head, you continue to move along the room. What was the purpose of being in here? Did you have a reason? This place was open, spacious, bigger than any place you have ever been. The freedom...was…liberating. You suppose it doesn’t matter, this place has your interest for now. When it no longer held true, you would move on...that sounded good. You liked that idea, there had to be more than this simple room. The hall was long and the room before that was interesting too. 

A sharp pain flashes through your waist, causing your footing to stumble as your arms encircle the source of the pain. Winching, you clench at your waist whimpering in small high pitched tones. Those sounds unnatural and almost animalistic. It hurt...when had you last eaten? Your stomach rolled, rumbled noisily in the relative silence of the room. Huh...wait...where were the howls of the sirens? Even the lights had stopped flickering, bathing the rooms in darkness and singularly placed white lights. 

A distant thumping catches your attention, pulling your eye towards the hallway you had come from. Distantly, you can see figures approaching, though they are difficult to make out as their bodies are covered from head to toe in black. They carry large metallic items on hand, held almost delicately by thick straps over their shoulders. Watching the figures, you remain still as their images become clearer revealing three figures in total. They stop short of the door, metallic objects raised. Oh...those are guns weren’t they...those...tended to hurt.

Tilting your head to the side, you stare at them as the silence returns to the room. There is a strange energy in the air, tingling and jittery, bouncing off the walls and floors. It makes your stomach roll and you ideally wonder if these figures sense it too. The one in the middle is the first to move, hand leaving the gun in favor of a small rectangular box at it’s hip.

“This is Alpha team…” The deep voice rumbled into the box. “Target has been located in the East Wing of the Research Building.” 

There was static, buzzing terrible in the silence, causing you to flinch in annoyance.

“Do not engage or approach,” A high pitched voice commanded through the static, “keep your eyes on it until Containment arrives.” 

“Don’t engage, but it’s right there…” The figure on the left muttered, the voice catching your attention. When you eyed the figure, the atmosphere thickened in response...oh...it was giving you chills. 

“You heard her, wait for Containment and remember orders. Experiment Seven is highly dangerous and unpredictable” The middle figure explained as they pocketed the box, hands returning to the gun. 

“You saw what she did to the staff on the west side of the building.” The one on the right spoke, voice higher pitched as the one in the radio had been. 

Tilting your head in the opposite direction, you become curious over these individuals. Why were they dressed like that? Why did they carry guns? They reeked of metal and oil and something coppery. Moving forward, registered the sound of a click, the shuffling of metal as the individuals hold their guns higher. What were they going to do with those? They wouldn’t shot...would they? There was no one here in white to give the orders...so they wouldn’t...right? Another step forward and the figures seemed to lean back, taking a step back in the process. Where were they going? 

“Stay back!” The one on the left barked harshly causing you to halt in your place, head tilting to the opposite side once more. 

“Stand down Will, we have our orders….Do.Not.Engage.” The middle snapped in a low voice. 

“Boss, this thing is creeping me out...what the fuck even is it?” The one on the right questioned as you gazed over them before moving forward once more. 

“I’m not entir-”

 

“H-hey I said stay back!” The on the left, Will, screamed as you continued your easy pace towards the three. The other two were distracted and had failed to notice how close you had actually gotten. That coppery scent was thicker the closer you got to them, stomach rolling painfully once more causing you to pause. Wrapping your arms around your waist, you whine and clench your eyes closed, nearly doubling over. 

“W-w-hat is it doing?” It was the one on the left again, voice shaky, dotted with distress and an underlying panic. The sound is interesting, different, strange….why was there panic? Another step forward and the room echoed with a clap of thunder, smoke and gunpowder clinging to the stale air before settling into a relative silence. The figure trembled, gun rattling in the near quiet as wide eyes stared you down. 

An acidic coppery scent slowly tainting the air as your mind began to shut down. Viscous fluid was bubbling in your throat, the taste of copper on your tongue. It stained your teeth and dribbled down your chin. A hand absently rose to touch the diameter of the perfectly round wound in your throat. White flesh was torn wide enough you could easily slide two fingers into the wound, feeling the torn blood vessels and shredded muscles and tissue. Tilting your chin downwards, you watch the jade fluid stain the front of your gown. You couldn't breath well.

“W-w-hy? H-How is it still standing?”

The trembling voice caught your attention, raising your eye to the figure called Will. Your world zoned in on the trembling figure, oozing fear and terror. Your fingers slip from the wound, flesh already beginning to knit perfectly back together. There was pain, but you’re use to it. It is more an interruption of function that left your throat sore, and a boiling feeling in your blood. The crimson of your eyes turns scarlet and begins to illuminate in the dark room. The flesh of your hands begins to tremble and shift, sliding fluidly to reshape the blunt fingernails into something longer and shaper.

Anger curls with the hunger in your form. How dare these insects hurt you! You didn't do a thing. Why! Why attack you!? There were no orders given...nothing...They were just as those others were...the people in white...they only did as they pleased. They'd only hurt you, lock you away again. You didn’t want to be locked away again. Can’t they leave you alone? You are panting heavily past the fluid in your mouth, form trembling as pure primal instinct drives your next movements.

The figure called Will is suddenly pinned to the floor of the hall, twenty feet from where they once stood. Clattering metal signaled the man’s fallen gun as blood splatters across the floor. Bug-eyed the man stares past his protective mask in horror, a scream tearing apart his throat as your hand twists through visceral fluid and organs. Nearly elbow deep in the man’s stomach, you can't help the Cheshire grin that nearly splits your pretty features. This will show them...this would punish them.

Never again…

You weren’t going back…

They wouldn’t make you...

The click of a gun’s trigger behind you catches your attention in enough time to dash sharply to the left. Pressing against the wall, you watch as the man is riddled with bullets. There is a good sixty seconds of convulsions, body rattling as blooms of ruby sparkle in the air, and the chilling sound of gaggled howls throughout the hall. The sound causes you to nearly salvate in a deep seeded desire, tongue tracing a sharp fang. What did those little flower blooms taste like? Would they be sweet? Hopefully, there wasn’t the nauseating bitter bite of sulfur and chemicals. That always made you sick. 

“Oh my God.” One of the figures spoke, catching your attention as the storm of bullets ceased. It was the high pitched one, their weapon slack in their grasp. From here, you could see blue eyes wide in shock and disgust, trembling and shaken from their own actions. Ultimately, it had been their own hands to take the life of the man upon the floor. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” They snapped, glossy blues hardening in determination and anguish, anger fiery and hot. Her gun clips upwards, posed and ready, finger twitching upon the trigger. You can’t help but stare her down, wondering if she would really try it. Before her finger can’t so much as tense, her partner is quick to place a hand upon the barrel, forcing it downwards.

“Enough...don’t antagonise her more…” The rumble of a voice echoed, hazel eyes focused and steady, controlled and posed. 

“But-”

“No...stand down.” He kept his eye on you, waiting as startled as a prey witnessing an apex predator. However, as observant as a witness to a feeding, he is wise enough to keep his distance. You had taken down a threat, there was no reason for them to redirect your aim. They had shot at you, sure, but it had made for a hypnotic display of gore and destruction. However, your gaze hardly flickers to the corpse upon the ground. 

Scarlet eyes steadily scan the figures before you, body seemingly loose and open. There is a rigidness in your jaw, a sharpness in your eye, and a dangerous aura that intoxicates the enclosed space in such a way that the room almost feels cold. Slowly, your head tilts to the side, a claw tapping absently upon the plaster of the wall behind you. Your guard couldn’t be down around these two, not after their actions. Trust was foreign and often misplaced in the hands of those who think themselves Gods. Maybe you weren’t...good with people...not like this anyways.

The cackle of static breaks the uncomfortable atmosphere, lips twitching in amusement as the man before you picked up the box again. There is that high pitched voice once more, barking commands and questions, curious over the blast of gunpowder. This partially steals the man’s attention, enough so that a slide to the left goes unnoticed. It is a step further from these people, but as you move to take another there is that now familiar click causing you pause. 

The blue eyed one is aiming at you again, narrow eyed and oozing disgust. There is a curl of your lips, the low light revealing glistening white fangs as a curious thought strikes you. Staring one another down appeared to be a match of pure will, who would move first, who would strike first, and who’d be the first one down? A moment passes in such a fashion before something appears to startle the figure before you. A flicker of color against that sky blue, swirled along the edge of the iris. It dances there, a ring of fuchsia that dilates the pupil unnaturally, how playful of a color. It matches the illumination of color of your own changing eyes. 

Gaze shifting towards the other figure, you notice the confusion in his form. Hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion, that controlled front beginning to gurgle with anxiety and dread. Did he know? Your grin shifts in a maddening manner as your right hand raises forward, then up. Curling the ring and pinky, thumb posed upwards, you place the tips of your straightened index and middle finger against your temple. There is a moment of clarity in those hazel eyes, watching the ripples of crimson staining the white of your cheek, hand still soaked in blood. 

“Wait! Stop!” He cries as your thumb snaps closed, index and middle rebounding upwards as the echo of a single bullet stains the silence followed closely by a heavy thud. They really shouldn’t carry two guns. He doesn’t turn to look, eyes focused on you as the crimson bleeds back into place as naturally as the flooding of the land after heavy rain. Ah, now the air is impregnated with the scent of fear and terror, no longer hidden by a mask and company.

His weapon trembles, clattering metal and plastic before stilling. A tired sigh escapes him as his weapon slowly begins to lower and his form straightens. Face pinched in pain and anguish as if accepting a fate he knows is laid out before him. Curious...hazel vanishes in a flutter of eyelashes and flesh. When his eyes open once more, you’re no more than a few inches before him. Close enough that he jerks in surprise, but attempts to stand firm and hold his ground. 

Scanning his form, you feel yourself begin to relax as the tension fades and the threatening atmosphere has all but vanished into nothing. He doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, merely keeps contact with your eyes as he awaits whatever the fates have destined for him. There is no longer a maddening grin upon your features, lips pursed in a small frown. Scarlett has faded to crimson once more, a touch of sadness comes to your features as you reach out to the man. 

This man is familiar...vaguely...though perhaps he has aged greatly with the passage of time. 

He doesn’t move, barely winches when your fingers brush the barest sliver of skin between the collar of his shirt and the military issued helmet upon his head. There is a pulse beneath your fingers, oddly soothing as you consider this living person. Scanning his features, you raise your other hand to feel the other side of their throat. The flesh trembles and bulges as the man swallows, swelling over the Adam’s apple for a moment before smoothing out. 

“You killed them.” It was a statement, not a question or wonder. 

That sadness morphs into a scowl, head tilting to the side in a gesture of sarcasm and disappointment. Was this person really so dense? The others had threatened you, but this one hadn’t fired a single bullet. Sure, his gun had been up the whole time, but not once had that finger so much as squeezed the trigger. He wasn’t a threat, he hadn’t made himself one. He was familiar, but not in the sense of ties connected to pain and agony. This made you curious. 

Hazel eyes appear to flicker back and forth, taking in your appearance, gaze unreadable before hardening. As if some resolve has come about, the man’s eyes close before he leans closer towards you. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, “I have to try.”

The action confuses you forcing your head to tilt in the opposing direction before something small and cold presses against the firm bones between your breast. 

How foolish…

How foolish to believe someone...just once...wouldn’t…

Jade bursts from the space between your shoulders as the bullet from the handgun shatters bone and tears flesh. For a moment, your heart gives a sickening thud, swelling too full with jade before slipping into a shriveled mess of rattled tissue. The bloom in your chest isn’t as pretty as the crimson from before, it’s slow expansion star like and slow, rivets staining the white fabric. 

A sad smile stretches pass your lips as jade clots in your throat and stains your tongue. Each breath is short, shallow, and hollow. Wisps of air that nearly whistle and gurgle with each intake and exhale. Limbs feel slack and loose, grasp fragile as if energy was constantly being stolen to the atmosphere around you. Heavy lid, you’re finding standing almost too difficult, but there are arms there to hold you upright. Movement and a voice, distant in your mind echos as the form before you shifts. The terrible static is back, louder and closer than ever. 

“Target neutralized….for the moment..” 

“What?!” The high pitched voice in the box questions, bewildered and angry. “Fucking imbecile! Get out of there!” 

“Just hurry the Containment units here!” The man snaps darkly, flinching at the gentle scrape of claws against his throat. Those hands are slack, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to believe they would be still for long. No, he would probably die in this hallway and he had come to accept that the second Will had taken that first shot. Sighing heavily, the man’s gun clattered to the floor as his arms properly gathered your form. It took him a moment to properly situate himself upon the floor.

Stupid scientists, filthy lab rats, and greedy fuckers in the higher branches, did they really think they could contain this? Did they really think that this thing could be created and tamed? Bent to the will of another while locked away in that small cell? It had been years honestly, since he had last had a glimpse of this creation. This thing...in his arms...was once listless and doll-like. It was a heartbreaking sight to behold and while he had a job to do, part of him wished to set you free. 

====

“This is our most prized experiment Mr. Gav and as head of security it is your job to ensure her existence remains secretive and that she does not leave this compound. There are many who’d absolutely love to get their hands on this top grade bioweapon.” The voice was high pitched, emitting from a small woman in a white lab coat. Black locks held tight in a perfect bun, cold emerald eyes a sharp contrast to the sunkissed flesh and darken glasses. 

“Bioweapon?” Gav questioned as he followed the short woman through pristine white halls, this whole place giving him the sickening familiarity of a hospital.

“Come now, with your ex-military background and high security clearance, you’ve played both sides of the field, surely you have seen all sorts of things.” 

“This is my first time working for a private company...and my first time dealing with a...…” 

“An Eldritch being? Oh please….Seven is just a hybrid created in a test tube...she’s hardly that imposing. Think of it as if you were merely protecting a life sized doll.” 

“A doll?” Gav questioned as the woman stopped before a large set of metallic doors. There was a complex keyboard just to the left, a long series of numbers and letters were entered before the hiss of hydraulic locks clattered and clicked. The door swung open not a moment later and the woman continued forward. The room they entered was small, dark, and half blocked off by a thick plexiglass wall. Beyond the surface, Gav could spot a figure in the distance, still and unmoving in the darkness. 

“Lights!” The woman called before the room was illuminated with bright fluorescences. The sight that greeted him was one he never imagined he would ever forget. There against the far wall was a young woman, ghostly white in appearance, almost angel like even in the harsh lightening. Even with that angelic appearance, there was something eerily disturbing about her. Her body was covered in a thin sheet of fabric and what wasn’t covered in fabric held bandages instead. She ignored the mattress that laid in the corner to her left, instead choosing to curl up against the concrete wall. There wasn’t much beyond the mattress, an exposed toilet, and shower head. Those dull crimson eyes were faded and lifeless, staring blankly at the ground. 

“Seven!” The woman’s voice called causing the woman’s head to raise ever so slowly. 

Dull crimson hues gazed upon them, face a blank canvas lacking even the smallest hint of emotions. Lifeless, soulless, completely doll like, an image that would forever be engrained in his mind. 

“This is Mr. Gav.” The woman introduced, uselessly, it appeared as if she hardly moved beyond a slight tilt of the head. “She doesn’t speak, so don’t expect a response. She has no noticeable emotions, but she does feel things...it takes a lot to make her express anything.” There was a sickening undertone to the woman’s voice. “She is intelligent, but completely placid and will listen to any command given. We trained her not to think, but to act and punish her with exposure to sulfur. Her powers are still...a bit underdeveloped...” 

 

“How old is she?” Gav’s question catches the woman off guard, her brow raising in curious confusion before she hums thoughtfully. “She was created...twenty years or so ago? She ages at a typical human pace….which is a bit...disappointing, but I suppose slow and steady is the best way to go. The last time this type of experiment was conducted...which was a long time ago mind you...well...we ventured...too far from science. We didn’t wish to repeat the same mistakes again.” 

“I...don’t understand...what’s the purpose of creating...her?”

“Oh, simple...she’s a weapon...when her development is complete...she will be sold to the highest bidder.”

“Just sold?” Gav questioned, almost insulted on the girl’s behalf. 

“Of course...she will be perfect...villains and heroes alike will want her.”

“Heroes?”

“Oh please, Mr. Gav...not all heroes are what they appear.” An almost sadistic smirk curled her lips, distorting her features. “She is only the start of...something more…we’ve already begun altering our techniques...Abyss Co. does plan on dominating the black market world once more Mr. Gav...we have more than just competition to crush.” 

====

That was five years ago...what a funny thing to remember in a moment like this. 

A thick garling bubbled in his throat, a groan of pain stuck between the piercing fangs that fit snug between bone and muscle. He could feel the building blood that began to stain the front of his uniform. A low growl, soft and barely there rumbled as he found himself with his back pressed to the floor. Tearing filled the air as she sat back up, staring down with scarlet eyes, lips and chin stained red. 

Somehow, Gav couldn’t even find the feeling of pity for himself as blood pooled beneath his form. A heavy hand rose, refusing to stop as the creature above him continued to growl before coming to rest gently upon her soft cheek. The action confused her, he noted, clearly unsure to such an action as this. 

“R-Run...d-d-don’t stay here.” 

Thunderous movement caught her attention, eyes snapping up to gaze around in confusion. Containment was nearly here it would seem. Her form remained pose for but a moment before she heeded his words and ran. 

Good…

He prayed she would escape this compound. She could do it...he knew she could...after all 'he' had done so.


	2. Teal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> No I have not forgot about this story and I do apologize for making you all wait for the next chapter. It took me quite a bit of time to decide what I was going to do and how I was going to do it. I had to rewrite chapter 2 like three times or so before I got it to where I wanted it to be. 
> 
> So, please note the changes in the tags as I have finally decided on what to do and as always please feel free to leave me comments, questions, kudos, ect. 
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

Teal blue skies swelled and swirled with ever thickening clouds of grey and white. A rumbling warning of thunder in the distance called forth the attention of a particularly strange creature. Large coal colored eyes flickered about the expansion of sky visible beyond the thick plexiglass of the local store front. This creature was enormous, covered in lush baby blue fur with a single golden flower protruding from atop it’s head. Features animalistic with a bearish appearance, yet it’s demeanor was docile and sweet. There was a gentleness to him, so much so that the surrounding humans no longer coward in his presence. 

“Here are your groceries.” A pleasant voice drew his attention back towards the counter he stood before. The human was a pretty young thing with dark eyes and sunkissed flesh. Curly black locks bounced with her movements as she finished putting the last purchased item within a large reusable bag. Her name was Cassie and she had been aiding 5.0.5 with groceries for sometime now. She had found him wandering the store once completely lost and confused, it had been his first trip outside of the mansion. Near to tears, the bear had been beyond upset and confused when Cassie had approached him. She had been pleasant and patient, taking the chicken scratch list from him before showing him around. From then on, he tended to look for her when he went on his grocery trips. Sure, now he could tackle the chore with little issue, but it was nice visiting with the human. 

“Best be careful out there. Looks like a storm is coming through.” Cassie explained as she handed the bag over to 5.0.5. A soft grumbled whine was her only response, amusing the young worker easily. The bear was an extremely sweet thing, though most certainly intelligent there were certain things that seemed to keep the bear unbelievably innocent. Thunderstorms tended to be one of those. 

“Well, off with you now. Get home before the storm comes through.”

“Aroo.” 5.0.5 agreed with a firm nod before waving a quick farewell. 

“See you next month.” Cassie called as 5.0.5 wiggled his way through the front doors. 

Grocery shopping was typically a happy occasion for the enormous bear. It was time well spent outside in the sun and mingling amongst mostly approachable humans. It was a break from the chaotic environment of the mansion and most of his other chores. A guilty pleasure really, but one that no one seemed willing to deny him. Sure, the eldritch horror that was his boss and owner of the mansion often limited outside exposure, but these small trips were one of few exceptions. There were certain things that Black Hat was capable of...well most things really...however there were certain things that just simply went beyond his comprehension.

This particularly revolved around the human doctor, Dr. Flug, and the hybrid creature, Demencia. While he could order and stock the mansion with whatever the two required...there was a bit of confusion between what an eldritch required and what a human did. There had been more than one occasion where the mansion was stocked with food that was completely inedible for humans. Instead of admitting his confusion, Black Hat had been angered over the difficulty of humans and their requirements. Therefore, he washed his hands of the responsibility, deeming it as something unworthy of his time. That had lead to the current arrangement, 5.0.5 grocery shopping once a month with a list Dr. Flug and Demencia would produce. 

If the bear was to be honest, even with this arrangement, Black Hat was proving that he had some trust within his staff of minions. It put a bit of pride in the bear’s heart knowing this...after all there was more to Black Hat than he showed, this much 5.0.5 was sure of. Actually, recently it appeared that the eldritch horror was improving in the department of human understanding. The bear was certain this had more to do with the long standing relationship between Black Hat and Flug than anything else. The two had already been working together for several years now, far beyond that according to Demencia. There was a strangely intimate depth to their relationship, a second layer invisible to most hidden beneath Black Hat’s belittling anger and Dr. Flug’s near crippling anxiety. Every now and again, 5.0.5 has spotted that second layer, but even he is aware that it is something best left in the shadows for the time being. 

A fat droplet of water bounced across 5.0.5’s nose, giving the bear a slight startle. Scratching his muzzle with his free paw, the bear huffed as coal colored eyes flickered upwards. It appeared that the storm was going to be here sooner than expected. Shifting the heavy bag of groceries, well heavy to anyone else, 5.0.5 continued on his way. The mansion wasn’t that far down the block, he would surely make it before the storm really decided to come down. Even now, he could spot the thick iron of the fencing and the dark roof of the oddly shaped building. 

5.0.5 wandered past several other shops before the streets began to flood with lightly colored houses and off-white fencing. There was the distant chatter of children playing, mothers’ calling, and the rough grumble of cars. Every sight and sound was practically white noise, a familiarity and comfort. Yet, it was in moments such as these that the oddest of things could very well stand out. 

It wasn’t anything too unusual, a child paused before the alley of the last shop on the corner. The young one held tight to a box of candy, but the sweets had been ignored in favor of something else. Their head tilted to the side, curiosity painfully evident in their expression. There was a moment, a flicker in their gaze as the child scanned the store front. A woman, possible their mother, was deep in conversation with the store clerk. Without their mother’s watchful eye, the child stepped into the alley. 

Well, that wasn’t good. A child that small could get hurt or lost wandering off in such a manner. The action was enough for 5.0.5 to pause in his journey home, changing course for the same alleyway. Least he could do was make sure the child didn’t go far and get their guardian’s attention. Crossing the street, 5.0.5 wandered towards the alley’s opening and to his relief he could spot the child from here. The alley was a dead end, closed in with the thick brick of the surrounding buildings. The only thing there was a dirty dumpster and a few stray pieces of garbage that had failed to be properly disposed of. 

The child’s attention appeared drawn to the space between the dumpster and the farthest corner from 5.0.5’s sight. Their expression appeared surprised, yet their demeanor was only slightly tense. They appeared to be saying something before holding out the box of sweets. Nothing responded to their offer, causing the child a bit of distress, but a determined curl of the lip revealed the child’s stubborn nature. They set the box beside the dumpster, speaking once more to the shadows before a distant voice seemed to catch their attention.

5.0.5’s gaze was drawn to the calling woman, warmth flooding his system as the child was quick to leave the alleyway. They smiled brightly as they past, heading towards the woman clearly with a story to tell. 5.0.5’s gaze only remained there for a moment longer before slipping back down the expansion of the alleyway. Maybe the child had found a lost dog? A stray cat? Or something of the sorts? Coal dark eyes watched the box of sweets for a moment longer, widing an inch or so at the sight of a bleach white hand carefully pulling the box out of sight. 

Now...what was this? 

Crimson eyes narrowed curiously over the contents of the small box, where tiny colorful orbs stared back. The sudden appearance of the child had given you a bit of a surprise. The world beyond metallic walls and people in white….was....overwhelming. After escaping the compound that had been your ‘home’ for as long as you could remember, you had fled into the night. Your not sure how long you had run or where you even were. It had only been when exhaustion finally caught up to you that you had stopped. This led you to the darkest corner you could find, sheltered by a tattered blanket you had found in the large metallic box beside you. 

What now? 

That had to be the heaviest question to settle in your mind. Your world had been...so small, narrowed to the confine space of a cage and filled with unbrittled pain. Now...now the world was so big and filled with too many new things for your overwhelmed senses to take in. This world was so loud, ringing in a cascade of various tones and harmonies. The air was thick with scents, layer upon layer that felt dizzying, churning your stomach in unpredictable patterns. There was some comfort to be had in the blanket you had pulled about your form. Sure, it did not smell quite...clean...but with the fabric pressed to your nose it dulled the rest. The thick fabric muffled the noise and the size engulfed your body in a manner that was familiar. From here, you were hidden from the world and the world from you. 

However, the appearance of a small human child had been a surprise and one that had your form tight with distrust. Crimson had flickered scarlet, body ready to protest the discomforts of the world in favor of protecting oneself. With dulled senses, it was nearly impossible to determine what the small human had wanted. It’s voice was high pitched, yet quiet as if speaking to a frightened animal. When you hadn’t responded to their voice, they had offered the box of colorful objects. When you hadn’t responded to that, they had left the box before simply leaving. They had simply left...no malice or darkness appeared to cloud their actions or expression. It was strange and unnerving, but with their absence...you began to relax and allow curiosity to take hold. 

Your mind switched gears as a critical eye scanned the colorful orbs. Shuffling closer to the corner of rough stone, you pause to pull the blanket tighter around your form. Carefully, you reach into the box and pull out a red orb. Holding the object between forefinger and thumb, you gaze over it for a long moment before applying pressure. The smooth outer surface begins to crack revealing a dark brown substance within. There is a sweet scent from the orb and it makes your mouth water as you stomach churns painfully. 

Was this...some sort of food? 

The clatter of a can cuts your thoughts short, crimson eyes snapping to the sound just down the alleyway. A sharp intake of air gives your lungs a sudden pause, heart rate spiking at the sight of the enormous blue creature that now stands roughly ten feet away. 

The sight of a young woman, huddled in the corner of the alley in a tattered blanket had been the last thing 5.0.5 had expected to find when he ventured here. Startled red eyes stared him down between the folds of fabric with such fright that 5.0.5 was taken back. The golden flower upon his head drooping in reflection of his emotions. Shuffling slightly, 5.0.5 allowed his gaze to absorb the image before him. Red eyes weren’t natural, even amongst the community of heroes and villains, a trait he had only ever seen from the more unnatural of beings...well...mainly a very angry Black Hat. 

Silver eyelashes and brow hair accompanied pure white flesh upon a soft face. Her pale pink lips and jaw were speckled in copper, the shine of a fang visible through the slight part. Unnatural, yet angelic in appearance, there was no doubt in 5.0.5’s mind that you were a creature that did not belong to the norms of society. However, beyond the specks of what 5.0.5 could only assume was blood, there wasn’t a single trace of malice. No, if he had to take a guess on your state of mind it would be terrified and defensive. There was a tightness to your form, the way you pressed into the wall behind you gave him the sense that you were battling the concept of fight or flight. 

“Aroo.” His call seeming to capture your attention, the fear lessening a fraction. Crimson flickered about, appearing to judge him in the most critical of manners. There was a slight shift as tension began to seep from your form, replaced with a innocent curiosity that was almost eerily familiar. 

There was almost nothing threatening about this creature beyond his size. He didn’t hold anything that you could consider a weapon or that has been known to cause you pain. He stood there...almost...nervously with such wide black eyes filled with an emotion you’re not sure you recognize. Even with your senses dulled...somehow you feel that this creature wasn’t going to harm you. This gives you some peace as you allow yourself to relax slightly, the action giving the other reason to react as the golden flower on its head popped back up. 

A series of grumbles and growls leave the creature’s mouth, causing your brows to furrow in confusion. Was this...was it trying to communicate? It sounded nothing like the spoken words you were use to hearing. Was the blanket muffling the sound too much? Shifting the fabric, you find that you still can’t understand the creature before you. Well...this didn’t help...what did he want from you? Another whine was your answer, the creature’s paw raising to its muzzle, head tilting as if in question. After a moment, he tapped his muzzle causing you to sigh softly. You were so tired...mind growing numb with the mixture of overwhelming sensations and nerve frying situations. Shaking your head, you nuzzle deeper into the warmth the tattered blanket seemed to provide. It wasn’t much...better than what you were use to...but it still did little to block the chill in the air. 

It didn’t appear that you were capable of talking...how strange…5.0.5 hadn’t met someone like you before. Was something wrong with you? Were you sick? Actually, you didn’t appear to be in very good condition. There was a tremor to your form, barely visible through the layers of fabric that covered you. Black Hat would get a kick out of this level of misery in a creature and he really shouldn’t feel pity for you...he was suppose to be a villain. Though...honestly, 5.0.5 was probably the furthest thing from evil one could get. 

Yet, you weren’t just some mere human that he could give money or food too. No, you were something else...he could sense it beyond your physical appearance. Sure, the dried blood upon your face was something to cause concern, but he had seen vicious beasts before. He had been around plenty of villains and crazed creations to have a good enough understanding that you probably wouldn’t attack and you weren’t something typical. Maybe you were a creation such as himself? Or Demencia? In any case, 5.0.5 felt a budding guilt in his heart over the mere thought of leaving you here on your own. At least...not in this state. Shuffling forward, 5.0.5 held out a paw towards you. 

There was a jolt in your form, crimson eyes flickering to a darker shade that seemed to illuminate in the darkness of the alleyway. Beyond that, however, you didn’t react...didn’t move to attack or run. It was almost a warning, a brief flicker before the color of your eyes seemed to return to their default. Yeah, 5.0.5 was pretty sure that you were some sort of creation at this point and one that has had a difficult time. 

The bear wiggled his paw before you once more and once more you refused to respond. What were you suppose to do with his paw? Did he want you to take it? Why? What did he want? Without a response, the bear seemed to only grow more determined as its form shifted once more. Suddenly, you found yourself sitting across from the bear...paw still out in offering. Huh...like this the bear was even less intimidating and honestly...this was the first time someone has approached you in such a way. There was a gentle nature to this creature, its muzzle drawn up in the form of a smile, and its form completely unguarded. 

How strange....

Hesitantly, you reach out to the paw set before you. What could it hurt...you’d kill it before it could harm you. Though, as your hand brushes extremely soft fur and the bear practically coos, you can’t help but retract that original thought. Now, you are unsure if this creature could even hurt you or if you could even hurt it. There is warmth in that oversized paw, your hand practically dwarfed in comparison. 

He doesn’t move as you run the very tips of your fingers through the thick blue fur, over paw pads that are only a few shades lighter. You can see the black edges of claws between the fur, but they appear non-threatening for the moment. Gently, the paw begins to close around your hand and you nearly retract it. The hold is loose, yet unbelievably warm and inviting, you find it extremely difficult to pull away now. 

There is a light tug on your hand as the bear grumbles and growls in interchanging tones, gesturing with his other paw towards the entryway of the alley. Your brows furrow in confusion as the bear begins to stand, pulling insistently now, and forcing you to your feet. Does...he want you to follow him? Why? Where did he want to go? You didn’t want to go. You wanted to stay in the dark, hidden away for the time being until everything calmed down and you felt better.   
The sharp clap of thunder echoed above you before the clouds broke into a heavy downpour. Gasping, you flinch hard and attempt to pull away from the creature holding your hand. 

No! No, no, no, no, no! Make them stop! Tell the people in white to stop! No more electricity! No more water! You were so cold, so cold...it hurts...it hurts…it hurts!

5.0.5 jumped at the thunder that echoed from above, frowning at the sudden downpour. Nervously, he whined...so much for getting home before the storm. He really didn’t like storms, the sound of thunder too much on for him. However, the harsh tug on his arm was enough to draw his attention away from the clouds and the on slaughter of rain, away from his own fears over the weather. As he focused back on you, 5.0.5 couldn’t help the worry that tugged on his heartstrings. 

Crimson eyes were screwed shut as jade colored tears streaked down your cheeks. Your body was half curled over, tense, and trembling with so much fear. Another clap of thunder caused you to flinch again as unfocused eyes flickered open. Your breathing was even becoming too fast for your own good. It reminded him of when Flug would have anxiety attacks over failed projects and experiments. Usually, the doctor could be calmed down...in numerous ways….would one of those ways work on you?   
Gently, 5.0.5 pulled you forward and wrapped his arms around your trembling form. There was a gasp of air, the trembling increasing as small hands knotted into the fur of his stomach. It seemed you were taking the hug well enough, your grip enough to know that you wouldn’t let go easily. It really wouldn’t be good to stay out here any longer. He didn’t like storms and it wasn’t doing you any favors, plus with the rain you both were completely soaked to the bone. It wouldn’t be good to catch a cold from this. 

Carefully, 5.0.5 balanced the bag of groceries in the crock of his elbow before easily picking you up. Your form was stiff in his hold, trembling, and filled with terror….yet even when moved you continued to grip his fur. Maybe he was providing you with some comfort after all? With that, 5.0.5 hurried from the alleyway and towards home. He knew Flug could help you….maybe figure out where you came from and get you back if you’d like. Black Hat would be...well when he discovered an uninvited guest he was sure to be angry. 5.0.5 wasn’t sure if he could stand the thought of what sort of punishment the eldritch would inflict upon him for this. But, he knew he simply could not leave you...whatever it was...he would take it. Helping someone in need was important. 

It did not take more than ten minutes before 5.0.5 was punching in the security code to the mansion and slipping beyond the ebony door. Ignoring the droplets of water that stained the carpet and hardwood, something he would need to clean later, he headed towards the lab. Coming to the large metal doors, 5.0.5 shifted you within his arms enough so that he could knock at the doors. It was only during this time that he realized your grip on him had disappeared and a quick glance down was enough to confirm that you had indeed passed out. 

“Go away Demencia!” Dr. Flug’s voice rang out.

“Aroooooo!” 5.0.5 practically howled, panic bleeding into the sound as he anxiously waited for the doors to be unlocked and opened. The sound of clattering and heavy footfalls gave 5.0.5 knowledge that his worry had broken through to the doctor. Within a moment, the doors to the lab swung open with a heavy clang. 

“5.0.5 what’s th-HELL IS THAT!” 

There was a gentle hum, the near silent whirl of gears as Dr. Flug’s goggles adjusted to take in the sight before him. The thick rubber and metal clicking in response to his emotions while his facial features remained hidden beneath his signature paper bag. Gloved hands pulled anxiously at the corners of the bag as his eyes roamed the figure within 5.0.5’s grasp. It was clearly humanoid, the cloak of fabric so saturated in water that it clung to every curve. Had Fives…had the bear actually done something evil? Had he killed someone? That couldn’t be right, that wasn’t possible. Of all of them, Fives couldn’t….wouldn’t hurt a fly. A flurry of sounds raced from 5.0.5, the noises coming so quickly that Flug struggled to keep up with the explanation. 

“She needs...help?” 

Dr. Flug blinked as the information began to settle in his brain and his eyes flickered over the figure curiously. “Eh! Fives! Even if she needs help she can’t be here! If Black Hat finds out he’s goi-” Another flurry of noises catches Flug off guard, surprised by the bear’s insistence. “Not human?” The last part has Flug gazing over you in confusion before his goggles narrow slightly at the bear.

“She’s not a…” Fives is quick to shake his head, “Or a…” Another quick shake had Flug confused. This wasn’t good...Black Hat will have his head...he was certainly not one for guests. Fuck, he hardly tolerated the clients when they came in for orders and such. Yet, what Fives claims has Flug confused and honestly concerned himself. Not a human, not a villain, not a hero...but something unnatural? 

What was he getting himself into? 

“A-alright, a-lr-right.” Flug comments, gesturing for 5.0.5 to enter the lab before closing the doors behind him. Without further prompting, Flug locked the doors before following 5.0.5 towards an empty examination table in the back of the lab. Typically, his examination tables were used for working with live specimens for his experiments. However, his current project didn’t require such things and therefore the examination table was open and clean. 

“L-l-look F-ives, whatever this is...we gotta make it quick.” Flug muttered as he glanced around, as if expecting his boss to be lurking in the shadows of the lab. Though, even Flug knew that this time that wasn’t a possibility, considering Black Hat had left yesterday for some sort of meeting with a client. Then again, anything really was possible for the eldritch horror. Flug wasn’t sure when he would be back, but for now they had a small window. Hopefully, he could help Fives with whatever this was and be done with it. 

Flug nearly stumbled over his own feet when 5.0.5 pulled away the blanket to reveal the body of a young woman cloaked in a dirty hospital gown and covered in dried blood. What the….? Gazing over the unnatural features, Flug was left with a strangely familiar feeling as he stood beside the table. Clearly, this woman was no ordinary woman...between her appearance and her attire Flug was certain he was staring down at something that was either someone else’s experiment or prisoner. 

“Where...did you s-say you found h-her?” Flug questioned as he hesitantly began to check over your vitals. Everything appeared...normal...or what he could only assume was normal. Were you injured? There was an ungodly amount of blood. Listening to 5.0.5 ramble on, Flug gently shifted your body finding you almost unnaturally light in his grasp. He moved you enough to undo the hospital gown before pulling it completely away. 

Flug could feel a burning sensation spread across his cheeks as he found the sight of your bare form...well...rather appealing. Your skin was smooth without a single visible marking or blemish. Supple breasts, round hips, an overall curvy appearance...even unconscious there was such beauty and attraction in your form. Without a second thought, Flug pulled a sheet over you, glancing over to find 5.0.5 slowly uncovering his eyes. The bag of groceries sat abandoned on one of the nearby lab benches. 

“W-w-well..t-t-here aren’t any injuries.” Flug muttered to which 5.0.5 whined in agreement. 

Taking a moment, Flug shook his head as he gave himself the chance to collect himself. He wasn’t sure why that had gotten to him, it wasn’t like it was his first time examining a body….alive or not….male or female. God, that had startled...he hadn’t been that flustered over another’s form since the first time he and Blac-...eh not going there. Shaking his head once more, Flug sighed as he continued his examination. 

After about two hour, Flug found himself sitting at his usually station. 5.0.5 had disappeared sometime ago to put away the groceries in order to avoid anything spoiling. You were in stable condition, though it was clear you probably wouldn’t be waking anytime soon. Shaded green eyes flickered downwards, gloved hands carefully turning over a thin piece of glass stained in jade green. There had been several small things he had found while examining you and many left a sour taste in his mouth. 

While from a distance it would appear that you were completely free of markings or blemishes, it was determined his initial observation had been incorrect. Actually, you were riddled with scars of all sorts...they were simply so faded and aged they were really only noted when felt. Layer upon layer spoke of years of not only experimentation but mostly clear abuse. There was then the issue of a particular marking on the heel of your right foot...a branding of sorts. From what he could tell, it shaped out to form a jagged letter ‘A’. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but...he felt it was...familiar. 

Beyond that, he could only determine that you were passed out due to exhaustion and most likely starvation. There were no visible injuries, all vitals checked out...well in terms of human ranges...though what you were he couldn’t be sure. Supernatural for certain, considering your blood sample, with an interesting rate of recovery. The small wound caused from the prick of a needle had basically healed over before he had the chance to pull the plunger back. Couple that with inhuman teeth and appearance, Flug could easily deduce that you were indeed someone’s project for...a very long time. 

What now though? 

He had no idea what or who you were. Black Hat was sure to be pissed upon coming home. Flug was now behind on his latest project, the deadline already too close for comfort. It probably wouldn’t be long before Demencia got wind of this and came to cause troubles. Sighing heavily, Flug could feel the weight of time that had yet to even pass as his anxiety sparked and spurttered. 

Flipping over the slide once more, Flug frowned as his mind began to wander. It was easier to focus on something that kept his hands busy rather than dwell on what he couldn’t control. There was something eerily familiar about the sample within his hands..there was something familiar about all of this...a feel, a twitch in the back of his mind. What was he missing here? He certainly had never dabbled in a project that involved you or anything similar. Yet, you can’t help but remind him of something, but he doesn’t know what. 

Sighing heavily, Flug places the slide gently down upon the table in a small wooden slide box. For now, all he could do is wait until you awoke. Hopefully, that wouldn’t result in the destruction of the lab or….blood spill. Where had all that blood come from anyways? Turning in his chair, Flug picked up one of his tools and began to fiddle with a few spare parts upon his desk. Even as he worked, his mind continues to flicker as does his gaze. 

What now?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, what does everyone think? *Blush*
> 
> Anyone have an opinion on what the pairing should be? 
> 
> I can't decide between....Black Hat x Reader, Dr. Flug x Reader, and just saying fuck it and go for a poly relationship between the three. This story could really work anyway I feel...hmmmm... 
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


End file.
